Truth
by Spottedmask77
Summary: White's adventure through the Unova region allows her to meet Pokemon, new people, and see new places. She even might fall in love. But is her journey for the best? Ferriswheelshipping. Mild language. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Ch 1: My Adventure Begins

**Hi! This is my humble attempt at a Pokemon Black fanfiction. Who knows how many chapters there will be? Also, I know the genre says Adventure/Romance, but it's actually Adventure/ Romance/ Humor. Also, I don't to own Pokemon(but I wish I did!).**

**Mild language, a some OOC from Prof. Juniper.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_July 17th_

_Dear White:_

_I have just earned my third gym badge, and Chimchar has evolved. The very first Sinnoh gym leader is named Roark, and he's a pretty nice guy. The Coal badge was pretty easy to get, as I had the type advantage. The second one was also very easy. Eterna city's gym leader is a girl named Gardenia. She specializes in grass types. You'll never believe this, but the Sinnoh champion came up to me and gave me an Egg! There was also a weird, abandoned building there. Cynthia told me that a group called Team Galactic used to reside in it, but ran away when their leader, Cyrus, was defeated by Dia(do you remember him?). As I was traveling, I picked up two more members of my team: a Budew and a Geodude. Then I traveled to Hearthrome City, but the fifth gym leader lives there, and I didn't have enough badges to battle her. The third gym leader, Maylene, lives in Veilstone City. She specializes in Fighting types. Since there was no clear advantage, it was a shock that I beat her. In fact, I was sure I was going to lose since Maylene CREAMED my Geodude! Please write, sis!_

_Love, your brother Black _

I put the letters down. There were a few more, but I had to write a letter of my own. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a green pen, clicked the pen, and began writing.

_April 9th _

_Dear Black:_

_You'll never believe it! Finally, Mom is letting me go on an adventure! I'll finally be able to explore Unova and meet all sorts of Pokemon! And not just new Pokemon, I'll meet new people! I know you already classified my friend Cheren as 'proper boyfriend material' but I want to choose my boyfriend for myself! Besides, I'm starting to think Bianca has a little crush on him..._

_Anyway, my first Pokemon is_

I stopped writing. I _didn't _know what my first Pokemon was going to be! I sighed. _Cheren, Bianca, HURRY UP! _I thought to myself. As if Arceus had heard my prayers, the doorbell rang. I heard my mom bustle to the door and cheerily said, "Why hello, Cheren! White and the Pokemon are in her room!"

"Thanks!"

Cheren burst into my room. I got up from my desk a held up my hand. "Yo."

"Yo yourself," Cheren replied. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes and straightened his red tie. "Is Bianca here yet?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Stupid question," Cheren smiled. "I just thought that, since we were getting our Pokemon today, she might be early."

"Please," I laughed. "If anything, Bianca would be on time!"

We were quiet for a little while.

"Come ON," Cheren complained. "What's keeping Bianca?"

DING DONG DONG DING

"Guess that answer's your question," I grinned as I heard Bianca thump up the stairs.

"Am I late AGAIN?" Bianca gasped from running. "So-oooo-orry!"

I snickered. Cheren glared at me then addressed Bianca, sighing. "Bianca, I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time…..but…seriously…..today's the day we get our first Pokemon!"

"Duh!" Bianca laughed. Cheren looked disapprovingly at her, and she sighed. "I know. Sorry, White. Sorry, Cheren." Bianca looked at the box on my table. "So those are the Pokemon…they were delivered to your house, so you get first pick. Got a problem with that, Cheren?"

Cheren held up his hands. "No, I agree. The Pokemon are waiting for us just inside that box. Go on, White, take a peek. I WANT TO MEET THE POKEMON RIGHT NOW!"

"Um…" I said. "Okay…..let me get the tag off…"

I quickly grabbed a pair of scissors off my desk and snipped the tag off. Cheren picked up my floor and started reading.

"'I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely,'" Cheren read. "'Enjoy your Pokemon!' Wow, Professor Juniper sure is nice!"

I nodded and pulled the green ribbon, which slipped off the blue box easily. Then I carefully opened the box. Three Pokeballs lay inside.

"Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott," I read the names on the Pokeballs from left to right. "Hey, Tepig was my brother's starter! It evolved so long ago, though…." I studied the picture tags included with the Pokeballs. Snivy was all green, except for its chest and its tail was tipped with a large leaf. My eyes traveled to Oshawott's picture. It had a white, circular face and had a scallop on its stomach. I smiled.

"I'm taking Oshawott!" I declared. I picked up its Pokeball and studied its picture tag more intensely.

_Male, _it read. _Bold nature. Prefers sour food. Dislikes spicy food._

"Ok, I'll take this one!" Bianca interrupted my thoughts. "Cheren, that one's yours!"

I looked at Bianca's pick while Cheren yelled, "HEY! How come YOU get to pick MY Pokemon for me?!"

"Tepig?" I smiled at Bianca. "Nice pick!"

"I know!" Bianca enthused. "I remember Black's Tepig eventually evolved into an Emboar, and I want to have a strong Pokemon like that!"

I looked at Cheren. "And you get Snivy, I guess."

"Yep," Cheren sighed. "It doesn't matter, really. I wanted Snivy from the start!"

"So, what gender is yours?" I asked curiously.

Cheren checked the tag. "Male."

"Mine's a dude, too!" Bianca exclaimed. "It has a naïve nature, and loves sweet food! It's like a mini me! You know, a mini me that turned into a fire pig!"

Cheren chuckled. "Mine has the same interests as me as well. Snivy prefers bitter food, dislikes dry food, and has a careful nature."

"Well, now that everyone's picked a Pokemon, I have an idea!" Bianca announced. "Let's have a Pokemon battle, White!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea….." I said, looking around my room.

"White is right," Cheren sighed. "Honestly, Bianca…even though they're still weak Pokemon, you shouldn't have a battle inside a house."

"Guys, don't be such worriers!" Bianca said cheerily.

"Well, it's not _your _room," I muttered.

"The little ones are weak, like you said!" Bianca continued. "We have to let them battle so they'll stronger. It's settled, White! Get ready for a Pokemon battle!"

I turned to glare at Cheren. He shrugged, as if saying, _It's not my fault. _I sighed.

"Ok, come on out, Oshawott!" I released my new Pokemon.

"You too, Tepig!" Bianca flung the Pokeball onto the floor. Oshawott, Cheren, Bianca, and I watched as Tepig's Pokeball bounced off the floor and hit the trash can, knocking it over. It proceeded to bounce into my potted plant and knock _that _over too.

Tepig finally came out of his Pokeball and helped me glare angrily at Bianca.

"Whoops!" she giggled and rubbed her head embarrassedly. "Sorry!"

I groaned. "Well, whatever. Oshawott, use Tackle!"

"Osha!"

The attack hit Tepig with full force.

"Tep…." he grunted.

"Eek! Ouch!" Bianca winced. "I won't let you get away with that! Tepig, use Tackle!"

The small pig ran up my wall, bounced off the ceiling, and jumped on Oshawott.

"Osha!" Oshawott squealed.

"Oshawott, use Tackle again!"

"You too, Tepig!"

Cheren watched the battle with interest. "You two are just using attacking moves," he sighed. "Why not use a defense lowering move?"

"Oshawott is already weakening!" I yelled. "Do you want me to lose?!"

"You're right! Thank you, Cheren!" Bianca grinned madly. "Get ready to lose, White! Tepig, use Tail Whip!"

"Tepig!"

Bianca's Pokemon waved its small tail around. Oshawott tilted is head. "Osha….?"

"You first," I smirked. Tepig was just as damaged as Oshawott, if not more. "Oshawott, use one final Tackle!"

"OSHAWOTT!"

There was a small explosion.

"Oh, Tepig….."Bianca moaned. "Return…." My blonde friend stood up and adjusted her giant green hat, smiling. "Oh, well. Both Pokemon did their best! Here, take this, White!"

She held out a five dollar bill.

"No, you don't have to give me money….." I said, shaking my head.

"Take it!" Bianca beamed. "It's standard, you know. You have to give the winner the proper amount of money. You'll have to get used to people giving you money. Besides, you're broke, aren't you? You have to have money to buy Pokemon supplies!"

She dusted herself off. "White, you're gonna be an awesome Trainer someday! No doubt!"

I appreciated her support, but my room was…..destroyed. There were footprints all over my walls and ceiling. The table where the box holding the Pokemon had been was slid up against my desk. My bed, that had been made perfectly, was now a mess of pillows, sheets, and blankets. Book had fallen off my knocked down shelves. My potted plant had also been knocked over, onto its side. The television was crooked, and the Wii…..was somehow unscathed. Interesting…..

"Um, Bianca?" Cheren said, sweat dropping. "Would you take a look around?"

Bianca glanced around and gasped. "Oh my gosh! What happened?!"

I face palmed.

"Wow!" Bianca chattered happily. "Pokemon are amaaaaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have a Pokemon!"

Cheren glared at Bianca. I honestly wasn't worried about it; Mom could keep her cool with anything. And Black had gotten into messier situations that just a room being demolished.

"…Oh. Sorry about your room, White," Bianca rubbed her head apologetically.

"You…..are completely hopeless," Cheren sighed. "Look, I'll restore your Pokemon."

He dug a (slightly moldy) Revive out of his pocket. Bianca released her fainted Tepig, and Cheren put the Revive under Tepig's nose.

"Tep!"

"Tepig!" Bianca hugged her Pokemon. "You're alright!"

"Tep….." he replied, looking slightly woozy.

"Here," Cheren tossed a Potion to Bianca. "Make sure Tepig empties it."

Cheren walked over to my waste bin and propped it up straight again, throwing out the now useless Revive.

"I don't understand why these things are good for only one use," he muttered. Searching through his pocket, he dug out another Potion, handing it to me. "Your Pokemon needs to be fixed up as well."

"Thanks, Cheren!" I smiled broadly at him. "Come here, Oshawott!"

He waddled over to me, and I fed him the Potion like a baby bottle. "Feel better, buddy? Ready to take on the Elite Four?"

"Osha!" he nodded vigorously.

"Hey, Cheren!" Bianca said excitedly. "How about you battle White, too? With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"I believe you're right!" Cheren agreed. "It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier. Besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling! It's decided. White, you'll be my opponent in my first Pokemon battle!"

Cheren smiled confidently at me, but I saw something else in his eyes – love. I gritted my teeth. Couldn't he see that it was Bianca that was interested in him, not me? Honestly, and he called Bianca the dense one!

"Let's see what you can do, Snivy!" Cheren yelled, releasing said Pokemon.

_I'll have to win, _I thought to myself, determined. _To show that I'll be to busy to deal with love._

"Oshawott, you ready?" I asked my partner. He nodded.

"Snivy, use Tackle!" Cheren interrupted me. I smiled smugly.

"Oshawott, try to dodge and then use Tackle!" I shouted.

"Snive!"

"Osha!"

Both attacks hit their targets, though Snivy didn't seem too affected. Oshawott, on the other hand, seemed to take more damage.

"You okay?" I asked him. When he bobbed his head yes, I muttered, "Damn it. Snivy's a Grass type. This'll be harder than I thought."

Cheren chuckled. "Snivy, hit Oshawott again with Tackle!"

"Just keep going, Oshawott. Never give up!" I told him. "Now continue using Tackle!"

As our two Pokemon battled (while continuing to wreck havoc to my room), Cheren murmured, "I've finally become a Trainer…everything starts from here!"

I looked at him, surprised. Cheren had never shown _that _much interest in becoming a Trainer, but now….he seemed so determined.

"Tackle!"

"Tackle!"

Oshawott panted. One more Tackle, and Oshawott would be down. But Snivy wasn't doing so well, either.

"Try and hit him extra hard this time," I whispered.

"Snivy, use Leer!" Cheren commanded. Snivy got a terrifying look in his eyes and directed his gaze at Oshawott. Oshawott whimpered.

"Hey, it's okay!" I smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of when I'm around! Now hit Snivy with a super effective Tackle!"

"Osha! Oshawott!"

Oshawott went flying at Snivy, whose petrifying gaze became worried. The last look in Snivy's eyes that I saw before he went flying was a look of pure fright. There was a crash, and I knew I had won. I also had a feeling that my trash can had been knocked over again.

When the dust cleared, Cheren stared at his knocked out Pokemon. "Return."

Even though Oshawott seemed a little worse for the wear, he also seemed a little stronger.

"Oh, Oshawott, you were amazing!" I hugged the small, blue and white otter. "And is it just me or did you just become a level six? You're the best partner ever!"

Cheren and Bianca were watching me with interest. Cheren cleared his throat. "You've certainly become quite attached to Oshawott in such a short period of time," Cheren noted. "I believe it is the same with you, Bianca, and with me. I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have….I'm finally a Trainer."

"We're all Trainers!" Bianca chirped. "Let's go to Professor Juniper right now!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" I cheered.

"I agree," Cheren said, looking at me. "But first, we'd better go apologize to you mother about this messed-up room." Cheren walked out of the room and started down the stairs. Bianca followed, sighing. "I'd better come, too."

"What the heck," I shrugged. "If everyone's going downstairs, I'll just follow. Wait up, guys!" I ran after my friends.

I stopped.

"Ow, my feet…" I moaned. I looked down at the shoes I had slipped on and groaned. I was wearing the only pair of sneakers I owned, a raggedy pair of black sneakers with pink laces. The soles were falling off, and they were a couple of sizes to small. I would have to walk for now. Until I earned enough money to buy new shoes, I was stuck.

As I stumbled down the stairs, I heard Cheren mumble, "I'm very sorry about all the trouble, ma'am."

I jumped down the last few stairs, my feet wincing. I grabbed the railing to help me balance and watched my friends mutter apologies to my mom.

"Well, um….." Bianca scratched her arm. "We can clean up….."

"Clean up?" Mom laughed. "No worries. I'll take of it later. I mean, I'll have all sorts of free time, with both my children being on adventures!"

That reminded me of something. I staggered back up the stairs to my room. Surprisingly, the letter I had been writing was in the same place on my desk it had been when I left it. It hadn't been shredded, or fallen behind my desk. My pen had not been as lucky. It had fallen into the Giant Chasm (the space behind my desk, named after the legendary place near LacnosaTown). I didn't care that much, I just grabbed a blue pen and continued writing.

_-Oshawott. He's a wonderful little thing, and is already a level six. Bianca chose Tepig, like you, and Cheren was stuck with Snivy. But he seemed pretty happy about it._

_I'll write to you again when I reach Accumala Town. Until then!_

_ Love, your sister White_

I hurried as quickly as I could back downstairs, sticking the letter into an envelope while doing so. I licked the envelope close and reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time.

Mom looked at me, pausing mid sentence.

"Sorry, Mom. Just finishing a letter to Black," I explained. "You don't think you can mail it…..?"

"Of course, sweetie. I'll do it later," Mom smiled. "As I was saying, shouldn't you three be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?"

"Oh yeah! We were just heading there when we stopped to apologize," Cheren said. "Please excuse us. Come on, White! Bianca! Let's go thank Professor Juniper!"

Cheren started out the door, then turned around. "I'll wait in front of the Pokemon Research Lab for you Slowpokes!"

"Oh! Wait!" Bianca groaned. "I've gotta go home first!" She turned to my mom. "Thanks for having us over!"

She rushed out the door, pushing past Cheren. Cheren looked to make sure she was out of earshot before saying, "You have a beautiful daughter, ma'am!" Then he too ran out the door, blushing like mad.

Mom approached me, grinning. "My, my White. Looks like somebody might have a little boyfriend…"

"MOM!"

"Sorry!" she said, laughing. "I'll just change the subject, sweetie."

"Good," I muttered.

Mom laughed again. "Pokemon battles are so lively, aren't they? I could hear the Pokemon's cries clear down here!"

I grinned. "Yep, it was pretty exciting."

"It sure reminded me of my first Pokemon battle!" Mom smiled. "Oh, and you know? After a battle, you need to rest your Pokemon!"

"Mom. Seriously. I'm not stupid, you know," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, did your little boyfrie – I mean, did Cheren heal your Pokemon? Come on, I picked up a few tips from your Aunt Aka. She IS a nurse, you know," Mom said, taking Oshawott's Pokeball and putting it in our healing machine.

"And by healing, you mean the machine that Aunt Asa got for us," I sighed.

"Of course I do!" Mom said happily. "Here's your Pokemon back. Oshawott, right? Bianca told me. It's looking great!"

"Thanks, Mom," I said, taking Oshawott's Pokeball and sticking it on my belt.

"Now, if you're going out, don't forget your cross-transceiver!" Mom said. She handed me my cross-transceiver and I smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," I said again, hugging her. I strapped it on my wrist as my mom asked, "You're going to thank the professor too, right? She DID give you a Pokemon. And she mentioned something about a Pokedex."

"A POKEDEX?!" I shrieked.

"Better get going, honey!" Mom grinned.

"Oh, crap, I hope I'm not late!" I exclaimed, running out the door. "Bye, Mom! I love you! Call me if I forgot anything!"

As I stumbled out the door in my tight shoes, some Pidgeys fluttered overhead. I saw Bianca pacing in front of her house, but didn't think much of it. I started walking towards the Professor's house.

"Heard you're going on an adventure! Congratulations!" a neighbor told me.

"Thank you!" I replied. "Hey! Cheren!"

"White!" Cheren waved at me from in front of the lab. "I'm sorry, but could you go to Bianca's house? I'll bet she's spacing out like she usually does. She's totally flighty."

"Course I'll check on Bianca! She's my _friend_." I emphasized the last word. "Like you."

Cheren smiled brightly, and I face palmed myself on the inside. I had a feeling I had made his crush worse.

I sighed. I'd better go get Bianca.

As I passed my house, I saw that my mom was putting my letter in the mailbox. She waved as I passed by. I turned to the right and knocked on the door of Bianca's house. It creaked open. I cautiously stepped inside.

"NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES NO!"

I stepped back. Bianca's father was yelling at his usually bouncy daughter, for one reason or another. Her mother stood in the kitchen, trying to keep out of the argument.

"But, Daddy, I'm…"Bianca yelled, tears in her eyes. "I'm a good Trainer who got a Pokemon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!"

Bianca turned around and noticed me for the first time.

"Um….." I began. "Are you alright?"

"Oh…..it's OK," Bianca said, embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

"It's fine!" Bianca forced a smile onto her face. "I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, OK?"

Bianca walked out the door. I turned to look at her parents. Her father huffed and turned to look at the TV. Her mother smiled sadly and went back to cleaning dishes. I decided it wouldn't be polite to hang around, and besides, Cheren and Bianca were waiting for me. I left Bianca's house.

As I forced my aching feet to carry me toward the lab, I saw Bianca. She looked like a changed person. The tears were gone, and she looked as happy as ever. She held a finger to her lips, as if saying _That's a secret, OK?_

I nodded, then approached Cheren.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Great! Then let's go meet the professor!" Cheren entered the lab, Bianca following like a puppy. I brought up the caboose.

As we entered, we lined up with Bianca on the left of me and Cheren on the right. Professor Juniper, a young woman with light brown hair and a white lab coat, smiled at us.

"Hi there!" she greeted us. "I've been waiting for you young people!"

Bianca and I looked at each other. _Young people? This lady can't be a day over twenty seven!_

"Let me introduce myself. My name is – " the professor continued, but was interrupted by Cheren.

"Professor Juniper? We know your name," Cheren said impatiently.

The young woman chuckled. "Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly! Today is a day to always remember, so it's best to behave with some formality."

Cheren blushed crimson. "I apologize."

"Apology accepted," Professor Juniper said warmly. "Now, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence."

The professor paced back and forth, taking our Pokeballs, observing them, and then giving them back.

"Hmm. That's unusual. You've already had a Pokemon battle!" she said, surprised.

Bianca and I pointed at Cheren.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" he complained.

"No, it isn't anything bad!" Professor Juniper reassured us. "I was just thinking, maybe that's why…" She paused, then continued. "It seems that your Pokemon have already begun to trust you!"

Cheren, Bianca, and I looked at each other. "Cool!" I said, summing up all our thoughts.

Well, not quite all.

"Professor? Can we…can we nickname our Pokemon?" Bianca asked tentatively.

"Of course!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. "What would you like to nickname them?"

"I was thinking….maybe I'll name Tepig Black?" Bianca looked nervously at me. "After White's brother. That's OK with you, right?"

"Of course! It's an awesome name for Tepig!" I smiled at her. Meanwhile, the professor tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Your brother's name is Black?" she asked me. "I believe that he went on a journey two years ago. His starter was Tepig, am I right?"

"Yep!" I grinned. "Now, it's my turn. I think I'm going to name Oshawott…... …..Samuel. Sam for short. You like that?" I sent out Oshawott. "Do you think the name Sam fits you?"

"Oshawott!" he said happily, nodding. I beamed, returning Oshawott to his Pokeball. "And you, Cheren?"

"Hmm…" he replied thoughtfully. "Snivy's name will be…Thyme. Yes, I like that."

"Why would you name a Grass type Pokemon Time?" Bianca asked, confused.

"T-H-Y-M-E," Cheren spelled. "Like the spice."

"Oooooh."

"Black, Sam, and Thyme," Professor Juniper said. "Those are all such great names!"

She turned around. "As for why I gave you all Pokemon –"

"It's for the Pokedex, right?" Cheren interrupted again.

"Pokedex?" Bianca asked.

"I'm….astonished," Professor Juniper said after a minute. "Nice work, Cheren! You've already studied Pokemon extensively, haven't you? Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's -"

"Bianca's sake," it was me who interrupted her this time. "I already know what a Pokedex is and how it works." Translation: I'm not going to be outdone by Cheren!

The professor sighed. "Fine. Let me explain for _Bianca's _sake. Now will you two just SHUT UP?!"

"Yes," Cheren and I said in small voices.

"Good. The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter," she explained. "So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokemon in the Unova region!"

We were silent, until Bianca asked, "ALL of them?"

"Yes, this is my request," Professor Juniper said. "White! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokedex, will you not?"

"Of course we will!" I said immediately.

"OK!" Bianca exclaimed. "I mean…..Yes, professor!"

"Thank you very much," Cheren said politely. "Because of you, I can become a Pokemon Trainer, exactly as I've always wished."

I was blown away. Cheren had _always_ wanted to be a Trainer? Why hadn't I noticed before? Why didn't he tell me?

Professor Juniper's words suspended my thoughts. "All of you, thanks! You have given me the best possible answer!"

The young woman took out three devices from her pocket. She handed on to Bianca, then one to Cheren. Finally, she gave one to me.

A Pokedex!

"T-thank you!" I squeaked. I was so excited, I didn't even mind that it was pink.

"Next, I need to teach you how to meet and catch Pokemon," the professor smiled. "Meet me at Route 1, OK?"

And with that, the famed Professor Juniper walked out of the lab.

Bianca grabbed my arm. "S-since the professor asked us, it's OK to go on an adventure, right?"

"Yep," I answered. Bianca started into space.

"I can explore and maybe find out what I want to do in life. I think I'd like that," she mumbled. Cheren looked at her, perplexed.

"Of course," he said. "We can travel however we want while we complete the Pokedex."

We were silent for awhile.

I clapped my hands together, startling them. "Well, I'm going to go to Route 1. The professor doesn't seem like a woman who likes to be kept waiting."

I walked out of the lab and stopped. My mom stood in front of me.

"Come on! White, wait up!" Bianca grunted, crashing into my back. She pushed past me along with Cheren and stood beside me.

"Oh, there you kids are!" Mom exclaimed. "And…..? What did the professor have to say?"

"Well, she asked us – " Bianca began.

"To complete – "Cheren continued.

"The Pokedex!" I finished.

"She asked you to complete the Pokedex!" Mom gasped. "I can't believe it! Well, actually, I can. I already knew she was going to ask."

"Mom! You knew and you didn't even bother telling me?!" I complained.

"That's why I brought you three these Town Maps!" Mom went on cheerily, as if I hadn't interrupted her. "Take them with you!"

She handed me a Town Map. I shoved it in my bag as she handed Cheren and Bianca theirs.

"Here you are, Cheren."

"I'll take good care of it."

"And one for you too, Bianca!"

"Th-thank you so much!"

"As for your room, White," Mom smiled. "Or what's left of it, anyway….no need for any of you to worry! I'll take care of tidying up. Ok, White?"

"Thanks, Mom!" I said appreciatively.

"Ahh, Pokemon," Mom sighed. "They're so cute, but they have enough power to destroy a bedroom! They really are something. With Pokemon like that at your side, you'll always be safe! Cheren, Bianca, I'll let your parents know!"

Mom rubbed Cheren's head affectionately. "I hope that, in addition to Pokemon, you'll find lots of places you like in the Unova region, and mature into wonderful adults! Have a great trip!"

Mom walked away.

"Your mom sure is nice," Bianca breathed.

"If I use the Town Map, I'll always know where I am…" Cheren turned to me. "That's certainly helpful."

"Shouldn't we be going?" Bianca asked. "The professor's waiting."

"Yes, we should," Cheren nodded. "Are you alright, White? You aren't moving as quickly as usual."

"Just…shoe…..problems…." I winced, glancing down at my sneakers.

"Let's go, let's go!" Bianca tapped her foot impatiently. "White, just hurry and come as quickly as you can, OK?" She walked off, and Cheren sighed.

"You don't think I could walk with you…..?" he began, and I shook my head.

"I don't want….to slow you down," I lied. My mind silently screamed, _I'm not interested!_

Cheren ran after Bianca, and I hobbled along. Finally, I could see the edge of NuvemaTown, and the beginning of Route 1. Cheren and Bianca were waiting for me.

"White! White!" Bianca was jumping up and down. "Hurry up!"

"Bianca says if we're starting a journey together, she wants us all to take our first step out of town at the same time," Cheren filled me in.

"Yeah! So hurry up and get over here!" Bianca pushed me next to Cheren and stepped up on my other side.

"On three," Bianca said. "One….."

"Two….." I continued.

"Three! OK, here we go!" Cheren exclaimed. We took one step forward as a group. Then I tripped and landed on my face.

"White!" Bianca shrieked. "Are you alright?!"

"Peachy," I muttered from the ground. I stood up, wobbling, and saw Professor Juniper watching us with amusement.

"Well!" she giggled. "That was entertaining. But now that everyone's here, I'll explain. The Pokedex's pages update automatically whenever you meet a Pokemon. But you gain even more information when you catch a Pokemon. So, I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokemon."

Professor Juniper waded out into the tall grass that we had been warned never to approach as children. Suddenly, a small, brown animal with glowing orange eyes jumped out.

"Whoa!" Bianca exclaimed. "That's a…" She quickly checked her Pokedex.

"A Patrat!" she finished.

"Go, Minccino!" the professor sent out a tiny gray chinchilla with large ears and a long tail. "Use Pound!"

The Minccino brought its hands together and jumped on the Patrat. Patrat squealed, then used Leer, which I recognized from Snivy.

"Use a Pokeball after lowering the Pokemon's health!" Professor Juniper shouted, taking a red and white sphere out of her pocket. A Pokeball!

The professor chucked the Pokeball at the Patrat. It opened, caught Patrat, and landed on the ground.

"Now make sure it shakes three times before picking the Pokeball up," Professor Juniper warned. "A Patrat can't do much damage, but if you try to pick up a Pokeball holding a larger and more dangerous Pokemon, it could escape and do serious damage to you."

The Pokeball on the ground shook once. Twice. Three times. _Click._

"Gotcha!" Professor Juniper said, picking up the Pokeball and returning Minccino to his.

"You got all that, right?" Professor Juniper turned back to us.

"Yep!" Bianca and I nodded. Then we turned to Cheren.

He held a notepad completely filled up with notes, and he seemed to have started writing on his left arm.

"Can you run through it one more time, please?" he asked…..no, he _begged_.

Professor Juniper sighed. "First, lower the Pokemon's health. Pokemon that still have all of their energy are difficult to catch. If you can, use your Pokemon's moves to make the Pokemon you want to catch fall asleep. Or paralyze it!"

Cheren scribbled something onto his right arm(there was no more room on the left).

"Um…okay!" the professor clapped her hands together. "To wrap this up in the best possible way, I have a gift for you."

"Ooooh!" I squealed. Cheren and Bianca looked at me. "Um, I mean, awesome!"

Professor Juniper dug some Pokeballs out of her lab coat. "Here you go! Your very own Pokeballs!"

She handed five to me, five to Bianca, and five to the human notepad…I mean Cheren.

"Now remember: Pokeballs are for catching Pokemon and holding the Pokemon you catch. Not for playing around with!" Professor Juniper looked at us sternly. "I'm going on ahead. I'll be waiting for you in AccumalaTown."

And with that, the Professor Juniper walked away.

"She forgot to say that Pokemon jump out at you in tall grass," Cheren huffed.  
"Cheren….we're fourteen years old. We should know that by now," I said gently.

He sighed. "You're right. Well, I'm off to AccumalaTown. See you girls there."

"I can't wait to get there so I can shop for more Pokeballs!" Bianca said excitedly. Cheren started to walk away, but Bianca stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! I have an idea!" she smiled. I groaned inwardly. One of Bianca's 'ideas' had ruined my room. "I thought of something we could do that would be really fun!"

"Bianca, we really need to hurry. I expect the professor is waiting," Cheren heaved a sigh.

"Would you just listen a minute? Seriously!" Bianca grumbled. "I was thinking, why don't we see who can catch the most Pokemon? The person carrying the most Pokemon, including your starter, is the winner!"

"I don't know….." I said worriedly.

"Actually, I think that would be interesting," Cheren said. "And it will fill up the Pokedex pages, too…..I'm in!"

"Well, I'm outnumbered!" I sighed. "I guess we could do this…."

"Me and Tepig will do the best!" Bianca smirked.

"Tepig and I," Cheren automatically corrected.

"Whatever!"

Cheren and Bianca walked off into the tall grass, jabbering amongst themselves. I slowly followed them.

Unexpectedly, a Patrat jumped out at me and seemed to be aiming for scratching up my face.

"Holy sh!t!" I screeched. "Sam, come out!"

I released the blue otter. He took one look at the attacking Pokemon and Tackled it. If Patrat could talk, it would have said _OWWWW!_

The opponent pulled itself together and jumped at Sam. Though the attack hit him dead-on, it didn't do much damage.

"Tackle again!" I shouted. Sam walked over to the Patrat and pushed it over.

"Pat…" it groaned. It shakily stood up….and ran away.

"You were great, Sam!" I said enthusiastically. "Our first ever wild Pokemon battle!"

Sam returned to his Pokeball, and I walked out of the tall grass.

"Did you know that there are wild Pokemon in the tall grass?" a hobo asked me.

"Yes, you idiot," I rolled my eyes at him.

I continued along the path and avoided a large patch of tall grass. But there was another just ahead. I checked my map. Beyond that, AccumalaTown.

"White!"

I looked up from my Town Map, startled. It was the human notepad.

"Hey! White! Hurry up!" the human notepad waved his note-covered arms around.

"I'm coming, huma- Cheren," I corrected myself. I had to stop thinking of him like that.

I carefully waded through the tall grass, inching toward Cheren.

"White! Look out!" Bianca's voice rang through the sunny morning.

"Bianca?"

I turned around. Another Patrat was leaping towards me.

"SAM! HELP ME!" I shrieked, releasing my Oshawott.

"Osha!" Sam glared at the Patrat, then body slammed it.

The Patrat jumped on Sam, furious.

_ Oh crap, _I thought to myself. _Sam is already weak from the other Patrat's attack, and this one seems stronger._

"Use Tackle again!" I yelled. Sam bounded toward the Patrat, and landed a critical hit on its back. But the Patrat wasn't done yet. It flew onto Sam's back, weakening him further.

"Use Tackle one more time!" I screamed. Sam nodded, and hurdled toward the Patrat. He leaped on it, and the battle was over.

"Osha! Osha!" he cheered.

"Thank you so much, Sam! This is the second time you've saved me from a Patrat!" I smiled. "Hey, did you level up again?"

"Oshawott!" Sam sent a blast of water into the sky.

"_And _you learned a new move!" I was ecstatic. "Who's the smartest Pokemon ever? That's right, you are!"

Cheren cleared his throat. "Why didn't you catch it?"

"Those things creep me out," I shuddered. "Who won the contest?"

"Both Bianca and I have two Pokemon now," Cheren informed me. "And you?"

"Just one. I didn't feel like catching another Pokemon," I scratched my arm. "I've decided that any Pokemon I catch will become part of my final team."

"Hmm," Bianca said, approaching us. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. How will you fill up your Pokedex?"

"Oh, I'll start catching Pokemon once I'm the champion of Unova," I winked. "Now how about we go? The professor is waiting."

"OH YEAH!" Bianca practically shouted. "Come on, we better hurry!"

Suddenly, my cross-transceiver started ringing. I checked the caller ID. "It's the professor!"

"Oh no, we've made her wait to long," Cheren moaned. "We're dead, we won't be Trainers, we're dead….."

"W-what do you mean we won't be Trainers?!" Bianca shrieked.

Cheren looked up sadly. "Professor Juniper will take our Pokedexes and our Pokemon, and we won't be able to go on an adventure…."

"NOOOO!" Bianca cried. She and Cheren started rolling around on the grass, sobbing.

"Guys…guys…." I tried to calm them down, but gave up. I answered the cross-transceiver. "Hello?"

"Hi, White! Do you know where Bianca and Cheren are? They aren't answering their cross-transceivers," the professor said worriedly.

I held my wrist up so the professor could observe the scene.

"Hmm," Professor Juniper said, the stress draining from her face. "What are they….?"

"They think that you're calling because you were getting impatient, and now you're going to take away their Pokemon and Pokedexes," I explained.

"Interesting. White, would mind turning the volume on your cross-transceiver all the way up?" she asked. I complied.

"Done and done, Professor Juniper," I reported back.

"Good. Now walk closer so they'll be able to hear me," the professor said. I tip-toed closer to my bawling friends.

Professor Juniper took a deep breath, and….

"CHEREN! BIANCA! TURN ON YOUR CROSS-TRANSCEIVERS THIS INSTANT, YOU CRYBABIES!"

Cheren and Bianca looked up into the (tiny) angry face of the Pokemon professor. They slowly took their cross-transceivers out and clicked them on. Professor Juniper's furious face appeared on them.

"_Thank you,_" she said poisonously as I turned down my volume. "I am in front of AccumalaTown's PokemonCenter. I'd like to show you all around, so please hurry on over!"

Her face disappeared.

"Right! PokemonCenter!" Bianca said to herself.

"Well, I'm going on ahead," Cheren told me. "We all should hurry!"

As my two childhood friends walked away, I thought, _I'm about to walk into a town that symbolizes me becoming a Trainer. I am about to start an adventure!_

I felt Samuel's Pokeball press into my side, and I smiled.

_ I've already started my adventure. I am a Pokemon Trainer, and I will become champion of Unova! _

* * *

**Well, that took forever. But it didn't turn out half-bad, did it? Now review, before I collapse from exhaution!**

**I shall try to update regularly, but this chapter alone has over 7,000 words. It might take awhile.**

**As inspiration strikes.~spottedmask77 **


	2. Ch 2: The Man with Tea-Green Eyes

**I'm back! This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one. Also, the Author's Note at the bottom HAS BEEN EDITTED. Some people(who shall go unnamed) complained, and frankly I see their point. Besides, I already curse to much in my Bleach fanfic. I don't own Pokemon, yada yada yada. Enjoy!**

* * *

Accumala Town. Stairs up, stairs down. Small uphill climbs all over the place.

And one of the most important people in my fourteen year old life standing in front of the Pokemon Center.

"White!" Professor Juniper waved at me. "Come here!"

I slowly walked toward the young woman in the white lab coat, silently cursing my worn out, undersized sneakers.

"Ah, there you are!" Professor Juniper beamed at me. I managed a small smile in return. The professor continued, "Traveling with your Pokemon is truly one of the joys of being a Trainer! Please follow me, White. Time for your very own tour of the PokemonCenter!" She stepped through the clear, automatic doors. I followed.

There was a woman behind a counter in the back. I knew instinctively that that was 'Nurse Joy', named after the real Joy in Kanto. There were two people behind a counter closer to the door, which I assumed was the Poke Mart. Bianca was also in there, standing by Nurse Joy and not noticing us.

"Ahh…" Professor Juniper exhaled happily. "Don't you feel better as soon as you step through the door?"

"Well…..my feet feel a _little _better," I admitted.

"OK, let's start your tour!" Professor Juniper said. We walked to Nurse Joy, and Bianca finally noticed us. "Ooh, wait for me!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Bianca! Nice of you to join us!" the professor said politely. "Now, the PokemonCenter is a truly incredible place, because your Pokemon can be healed FOR FREE! A PokemonCenter is a Trainer's cheap best friend! White, Samuel looks tired. Why don't you give him to Nurse Joy so she can heal him?"

I turned to Nurse Joy. "Here you are."

"A new Trainer, huh?" the nurse chuckled. "Welcome to the PokemonCenter. You look familiar…hey, you wouldn't happen to know a woman named Aka, would you?"

"Yeah. She's my aunt," I adjusted my hat and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Well, you've got a top-notch healer for an aunt, girlie," Nurse Joy smiled. "I'll just take your Pokemon…"

The nurse put Sam's Pokeball onto a hexagonal-shaped object, where it glowed yellow a few times. She picked it back up and handed it to me. "Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again!"

I put Sam's Pokeball back on my belt as Bianca stared at me. "You're aunt's a Nurse Joy? I never knew that!"

"Yep. She works in NimbassaCity and Driftveil," I said, making sure Sam was fastened correctly.

"Cool!" Bianca squealed. Professor Juniper cleared her throat.

"Well, now that your Pokemon have rested, I'll show you how to use the P," Professor Juniper guided us to a nearby object that looked like a cross between a parking meter and a computer.

"This is the PC. It's free for any Trainer to-" the professor began, but I interrupted her.

"What does PC stand for?" I asked. "Does it stand for Parking Computer?"

"…excuse me?" Professor Juniper raised an eyebrow.

"You know. Parking, P, Computer, C," I explained. "It looks like a parking meter computer to me, so that would make sense."

"No!" Professor Juniper sighed. "It doesn't stand for –"

"Then what _does _it stand for?" I scratched my ear. The professor looked confused.

"I'm…not sure," she stuttered. "But that doesn't matter! Let me finish!"

I shrugged. "Fine by me. It was just a question, geez."

"Now then. You can store Pokemon in you PC boxes or select Pokemon stored in your PC boxes to take along with you," Professor Juniper continued.

"Oh! Oh!" Bianca waved her hand around wildly.

"…yes, Bianca?" the professor said tentatively.

"How does that work? Like how can you leave a Pokemon in the OC here, and pick it up somewhere else?" Bianca asked.

"Hmm. That's an interesting question, Bianca!" Professor Juniper said, impressed. "Well, you put the Pokeball right here…." The professor demonstrated by taking out the Pokeball holding Minccino and putting it in the machine. "And you program the PC to store your Pokemon by putting them under your account. Look, Bianca, you can make one right now. First, enter a username."

"Alright!" Bianca said cheerily. She walked toward the PC and pulled out a keyboard from just below the screen."Let's see…..how about _Bianca_?"

She typed in the name.

"Aww!" she complained. "That name is already taken! Let's see…..I'll be _Bianca582_, I guess."

"Now make a password. Don't worry, we won't look," Professor Juniper smiled, turning around. I turned around as well.

"Done! White, it's your turn!" Bianca said, turning away from the machine.

"Wait!" Professor Juniper said hurriedly. "First, you need to take Minccino out! She was put under your new account!"

"Oh yeah!" Bianca rushed back to the machine, pressed a few buttons, and Minccino's Pokeball popped out.

"_Now _White can make an account," the professor said.

I cautiously approached the PC. The screen read: LOGIN OR MAKE AN ACCOUNT. I pulled out the keyboard and clicked MAKE AN ACCOUNT with the mouse.

USERNAME:

"_White_. Let's see if that username is taken," I said to myself.

USERNAME: WHITE. WELCOME, WHITE. PLEASE ENTER A PASSWORD.

PASSWORD:

"Awesome!" I said. "Now, could you guys….um….turn around, please?"

"Of course!" Professor Juniper said hurriedly. "Don't be rude, Bianca." They whipped around.

_I need a good, safe, secure password, _I thought to myself. _Hmmm…I've got it!_

I quickly typed in my password.

PASSWORD: ************

_No one will ever guess it, _I thought to myself confidently. _I clap at my originality. No one will guess my password is _Humannotepad_!_

Now the screen had more than two options. I could choose Someone's PC, White's PC, Professor's PC, Help, and Switch Off. I chose the last option and said, "OK, you guys can turn around again."

My friend and the professor whirled around to face me again.

"Um, Professor?" Bianca asked again. "Where are your Pokemon stored? And who is Someone?"

"The Pokemon are stored underground. The Pokeballs are transferred into their individual sections by a tube," the professor explained. "As for Someone, they're the person who made the Pokemon Storage System. Someone I'm sure you'll meet someday! OK, let's move on!"

"Wait wait wait," I held up my hands. "If it's called the Pokemon Storage System, then shouldn't this thing be called the PSS?"

"DOESN'T. MATTER," Professor Juniper said venomously. "Like I said, we're moving on." She led us toward the Poke Mart while I muttered, "Well, _excuse _me."

"This is the place where you buy useful items and sell the ones you don't need anymore," Professor Juniper said, bad attitude suddenly gone. She stood in front of the counter, her back to the helpers. "These two gentlemen will help you with a smile!"

Bianca and I peered past Professor Juniper. One of the helpers was picking his nose.

"Well, let's wrap this up!" the professor clapped her hands together, oblivious to the scene behind her. "I've given you the basics of being a Trainer. I'm going to head back to NuvemaTown. One more thing…..when you get to StriatonCity, go and meet an inventor named Fennel. She's an old friend of mine from Trainer school, and I'm sure she'll help you on your way."

Professor Juniper suddenly turned around and drop-kicked the helper who was picking his nose. "SERIOUSLY?! WILL YOU STOP, THAT'S DISGUSTING YOU KNOW!"

Professor Juniper started to walk out of the door, waving. "Best of luck! I hope that your journeys prove to be the adventure of a lifetime!"

She walked out of the PokemonCenter.

Bianca and I sweat dropped.

"HEY! Are you two going to buy anything?" said the other helper, annoyed.

"Gee, you'd think that he'd be more worried about his friend," I muttered, but Bianca didn't seem to hear me.

"Ooh!" she squealed. "What should I buy? Potions and Pokeballs are definitely important. Ummm….thinking….."

I smiled and shook my head, exiting the PokemonCenter.

"Ouch!" I winced, looking down at my feet. "I guess the Pokemon Center DID make me feel better…."

"Hey! Sounds like something's going n in the plaza!" a young man in a green shirt told his friend.

"Well, let's have a little look-see," the friend replied. They walked away, heading toward the plaza. I shrugged. Why the hell not?

As I approached the plaza, I saw a group of people had gathered. I spotted Cheren's not-so trendy blue jacket and headed in that direction.

"Hey, Cheren!" I pushed my way through the crowd. "What's going on?"

"I'm just as confused as you," he shook his head. "Come on. let's see if we can get closer."

We slowly pushed our way to the front. There was a line one people with orange hair clad in strange outfits. It consisted of gray gloves, boots, short sleeved shirts, and tight fitting hoods Under the gray, they seemed to be wearing black leggings and black, long-sleeved shirts. Over the gray shirts were white smocks that reached down a little past they're knees, and had a triangle shape cut out of the bottom. The smocks seemed to be exactly the same in the back. Over that, they wore a black belt. But there was an emblem on the smock…..a blue P on a shield that was half black, half white and had a blue zig-zag on the middle. The same symbol was on the flags that stood by them.

A man pushed to the front of the weirdly-clothed line. He wore a half yellow, half purple cloak with a design of an eye on each side. He also had ugly, pasty yellow colored hair. But the most striking thing about him was his eyes. While one was normal, the other was metal: a thin, silver outer circle and a glowing red inside.

"My name is Ghetsis."

The man's voice was raspy, but I could hear every word he said.

"I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation," he croaked.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What do you think he means?" I whispered to Cheren.

"I'm not sure," he said worriedly. "Let's just listen."

When the crowd quieted down, Ghetsis continued. He paced to the right a bit, and said, "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However….." he paused. "Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans…only _assume _the truth?" Now Ghetsis paced back to the center of the plaza. There was dead silence.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers. They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work…" his voice was getting stronger, harsher. "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"No way."

"Yikes!"

"I don't know…."

"Cheren…." I grabbed his arm. "This man…"

"It's OK, White," Cheren soothed.

Now Ghetsis paced to the left, so that he was directly in front of Cheren and me. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings whom which we humans have much to learn. Tell me…." he looked me straight in the eye, and I shuddered. "What is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"What could it be?"

"Liberation?"

I stumbled a bit, grabbing Cheren as support. I could feel Sam's Pokeball pressed hard against my side, but when I looked down, I couldn't see it. My vision was getting foggy…..

"That's right!" Ghetsis might as well have shouted. He moved back toward the center. "We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon…and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

Two Team Plasma members on either end took down the flags. They formed two rows, with two people at the front and with Ghetsis in the middle. Then they walked away.

An older man stepped in front of the town's people. "About that speech….what do you think we should do?"

The young man I saw from earlier shouted out, "Liberate Pokemon? That's not even possible!"

All of the people dissipated, going back to their homes or jobs. Well, not all of the people. Cheren and I stayed at the plaza, as did a tall young man who looked a little older than me.

"Well, what did you think about that?" Cheren asked me. "You alright, White? You don't look to good."

"I'm….fine…." I gasped. "Cheren, I really….didn't….like that man….." I grabbed his arm to steady myself.

"White!" he said worriedly. The Pokeball holding Sam fell off my belt and released my Oshawott.

"Osha!" he said nervously.

"Your Pokemon….."

I looked up, startled. It was the other person who had stayed behind. As I looked into his eyes I felt….I don't know…._happy_.

You ever heard of love at first sight? That was what I was going through. The moment I looked into that man's tea green eyes, I knew I had found my soul mate.

I let go of Cheren and stood up. The boy – he couldn't have been a day over seventeen – wore khaki pants and a gray and white baseball hat. He wore a black turtleneck under a white jacket. Attached to his belt strap was a rubix-cube like thing. He also wore a necklace that had the planet Saturn on it (well, it could have been Uranus, but I thought of it as Saturn). He wore his long green hair in a loose ponytail.

"Just now, it was saying…" the boy continued. I slowly picked up Sam's Pokeball.

"Return," I whispered. He disappeared back inside the Pokeball, but the look in the green-haired boy's eyes didn't change. He looked like he was about to say something else, but Cheren held up his hands, breaking the moment.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down. You talk too fast," Cheren said irritably. "What's this about Pokemon…talking? That's an odd thing to say."

The boy regarded Cheren with distain. "Yes, they're talking." His face fell. "Oh….then I guess you two can't hearit, either…how sad." He shook his head.

"Who are you?" Cheren asked crossly. His gaze flitted from me to the strange boy.

"My name is N," the boy said, eyes closed. "And your are…..?"

"Oh! I'm White, and this is….um, this is….." I had finally gotten the nerve to talk, but the name of the person standing next to me eluded me. "Uh, he's…..Jim."

"Cheren," Cheren said.

"That's what I meant. Cheren," I corrected. "Sorry! We were asked to complete the Pokedex, and we just started our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion, though."

"The Pokedex?" N's eyes were now wide open. "So, you're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering…" N stared deeply into my eyes. "Are Pokemon really happy that way?"

"You sound like Ghetsis," Cheren scoffed. I noticed a flash of fear in N's eyes for a moment, but it passed in an instant.

"Well, White, isn't it?" N changed the subject. "Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again! Come out, my good friend Purrloin!"

I blinked. Did this cute boy – N – just challenge me to a Pokemon battle?

"N! Don't be crazy!" Cheren shouted. "White, don't worry! I'll help you!" He grabbed Snivy's Pokeball.

"No!" N and I shouted at the same time. I looked at N, who nodded for me to go on.

"Cheren, I need to fight my own battles," I glared at him. "I can take this guy, don't worry." I smirked. "Go, Sam! Use Water Gun!"

My Oshawott cam out and ran toward the enemy, trying to close the gap between them. N looked at me through his hair.

"Purr!" his Purrloin jumped up and used slashed Sam's face.

"How….." I gaped. N smiled softly at me. Though confused, I still managed to bark out an order. "Sam, use Water Gun right now!"

"Osha!" Sam fired a small blast of water at the Purrloin. It didn't have a chance to dodge, and was soaked through in seconds.

"More!" N said. "Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon!"

I looked at Sam. "Well, you heard the man! Use Tackle!"

"Scratch," N's voice was so soft I barely caught it.

The Purrloin hissed and leapt toward Sam, catching his tail this time.

"Oshawott!" he winced.

"It's alright," I said encouragingly. "Scratch didn't do any serious damage, just a few nicks." Sam nodded at me and used Tackle on N's Pokemon. I cheered, and Cherern looked significantly happier. Tackle seemed to do more damage than Water Gun, and one more good, solid hit would take out Purrloin for sure. "Tackle again, Sam!"

"Now Growl," N breathed. Purrloin bunched up its fur and let out a long, slow hiss.

"What the hell does that do?" I asked Cheren.

"Lowers the attack," he said, flipping through a pocket handbook. "This isn't good, White."

I turned my attention back to the battle. Sam bounded toward Purrloin and smacked it upside the head, but he wasn't putting much effort into it.

"Sam! What's wrong?!" I shrieked, concerned.

"Osha, osha osha. Oshawott osha," Sam muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your Pokemon is afraid that Purrloin will do something terrible if he hits him too hard," N said in a toneless voice. Sam turned to me and nodded sadly.

"Well, that's not good," I mumbled. "Crap! Wait…Sam, use Water Gun!"

N was silent again, and Purrloin ran toward Sam, scratching him around his nose.

Sam cried out, then shook it off. He reared up, and blasted a spout of water so powerful, Purrloin was pushed back into the Pokemon Center wall. N was silent, walked back to Purrloin, and picked him up. "You win."

"SWEET!" I punched the air. "All thanks to my level seven….wait, now level _eight _Oshawott! Cheren, come here and give me a high five!"

As we celebrated, N returned Purrloin to his Pokeball. "I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things….." he murmured, walking back toward us. He quietly handed me seven dollars.

"Still sticking to your stupid beliefs?" Cheren sneered. I glared at Cheren, but N didn't seem effected by the insult.

"As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs, Pokemon will never become perfect beings," N sighed, and looked up, his eyes twinkling. "I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends." As N walked out of sight, he called back. "I hope to meet again, White!"

He disappeared from view. Cheren turned to me. "White, I don't like him at all."

"Cheren – "

"I'm not going to worry about it," Cheren said. "But White, stay away from him. Listen, I'm going on ahead. I want to battle the Gym Leader in the next town – StriatonCity. Bye, White!" Cheren waved and walked away. "And remember, stay away from N!"

I sighed, walking back toward the PokemonCenter. Did Cheren realize I had feelings for N? No, that would be impossible. Still…..

"Miss White, there was a crash and the PokemonCenter shook and – " Nurse Joy said frantically.

"Oh. That," I sighed. "I'll explain. Could you heal Samuel, though?"

"Your Oshawott? Of course," the nurse hurried behind the counter and put Sam's Pokeball on the healing object.

"That crash," I started. "Was the sound of, say, a level six or seven Purrloin crashing into the side of this building, being propelled by a jet of water. You follow?"

The nurse nodded. "A Pokemon battle."

"Exactamundo," I took Sam back from Nurse Joy. "Thank you so much!"

I started to walk out of the PokemonCenter, then turned around.

"Hey…you don't sell shoes here, do you?" I asked the Poke Mart helpers.

"Hey! You're that girl that was with that lady!" a helper with a bandaged head pointed a shaky finger at me.

"Oh, Professor Juniper? Sorry about that," I apologized. "So, do you sell shoes?"

"N-no!" the helper squealed. "You can l-leave now!"

"Thanks anyway."

I walked out of the PokemonCenter, thinking about N. I was so lost in thought, I bumped into an older man,

"The number of Pokemon you can take with you at one time is six!" he barked at me.

"Um…okay?" I backed away slowly.

"Oh, don't mind Harold," an elderly woman smiled at me. "He's a bit off, but he is my husband!"

"Oh! Well….um…." I said, trying to think of something to say.

"You're from Nuvema Town, aren't you?" the woman squinted at me. "If you want to leave AccumalaTown, just go through that gate over there." She pointed to a wide passage that was white on the bottom and had a pale green roof.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully, starting to walk toward it.

"Don't mention it, sweetie!" the woman smiled at me.

"The number of Pokemon you can take with you at one time is six!" the man – Harold – shouted as I entered the gate.

"Good morning," a man in a blue outfit greeted me. He stood behind a counter. "This gate shelters many travelers from fierce weather. Speaking of weather, you can check the electric bulletin board to check the weather and find out about the next town."

"Thank you for telling me that," I said, distracted. N had said he hoped we would meet again, right? But where? I walked out of the gate, puzzling over N's words. Suddenly, my cross-transceiver started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered peering onto the device on my wrist.

"White! How are things?" my Mom said from the screen. "Are you and your Pokemon getting along and enjoying your journey so far?"

"Yeah, Mom!" I said enthusiastically. "Sam is a level eight!" I didn't tell her about N. I don't know why. I guess I thought she would disapprove, like Cheren.

"I needed to talk to you, so I called, but I'm going to hang up now."

"Mom? Mom, what do you mean? Mom?" I said to the picture, which poofed out of existence. "Hello?"

"White?"

"Arceus!" I yelped, turning around. "Mom? Wha-?"

"I….finally…..caught up with you," she panted. "You've come pretty far already! I needed to give these to you."

Mom handed me a pair of brand new, black sneakers.

"These must have cost a fortune!" I gasped, slipping off my old ones and putting these on.

"No, I bought them a long time ago and stashed them away in your closet," she explained. "I found them while cleaning up."

I shuddered. My closet (or the Black Hole of Death, as I called it) was not the ideal place to 'stash something away'.

"Guess it's good to clean up occasionally!" Mom continued. She suddenly turned serious. "White, you understand that you're never really alone, right? You're with Pokemon, you have friends, and you're always in my thoughts."

"I know, Mom," I grumbled. "Can I continue my journey now?"

"That's fine," Mom sighed, and walked back toward the gate. "Enjoy your trip!"

"I will!" I said back. I started walking and saw a sign.

Route2_,_ it read.

_Route 2, _I thought to myself. _This is where I _really _start my adventure, walking to the first gym town. _

But I knew my adventure had started earlier that morning, when Mom had called me down from the Wii.

So I took tentative steps in my new shoes, hungry for battle(and just plain hungry, it was about eleven o'clock by then) and excited about how close I was to my first gym badge.

* * *

**I don't want to ruin any visions, but to me, the Pokemon battle went something like this:**

**Purrloin: Purr!(_Take this!_)**

**Sam: Osha! (_Flip off!_)**

**Purrloin:[hisses] (_Watch your language!_)**

**Sam: Oshawott! (_Ouch! That hurt, you son of a beach!_**

**Purrloin:[growls] (_This'll teach you, bartender!_)**

**Sam{speaks to White}: Osha osha osha. Oshawott osha. _(That flipper Purrloin somehow made me think he's going to do something terrible if I hurt him to much.)_**

**Purrloin{running toward, Oshawott, speaks so quietly the Trainers can't hear}: Purr. (_Who's laughing now, you pile of s***?_)**

**Sam: OSHA! (_Darnit, that hurt, bartender! Didn't I tell you not to hurt me?!)_[uses Water Gun](_And I'm the one whose laughing, motherflipper!_)**

**Purrloin:[faints]**

**N[sweatdrops]: I've never heard Pokemon say such things...**

**As I said at the top, this has been edited from its original format(where there were the curse words). If you prefer the cursing, just fill it in yourself. And remember...just because I curse a ton here doesn't mean I curse out loud.**

**Also, I'm feeling very clever for explaining the running shoes and the PC. Don't ruin my moment, I'm not known for my cleverness.**

**Please review! **


End file.
